Various novelty items are known wherein the novelty items represent various doll-like or whimsical figures wherein the appendages may have spring connections to the body. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,303 which is directed to ARTICULATED FIGURE TOY. In other instances a bird or the like having a body wherein the head is connected by a coil spring is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 337,358 entitled LINKING BIRD. While these prior art novelty items may be useful, there remains a need for a novelty item that can be more easily packaged and assembled.
Exemplary embodiments described herein are directed to a whimsical caricature wherein a body has associated therewith either wings, arms, head and legs each of which are connected by a spring means or coil spring having a K-factor that is relatively and selectively chosen such that, depending upon the weight of the appendage being supported, the same may be easily moved through vibrational or other forces impacted thereon relative to the body with which it is associated.
More specifically, one or more spring means are coupled to the body through upright support members. That is, these support members may be substantially perpendicular to the horizontal axis of the body. By providing upright support members, the appendages associated with the novelty item may be removed so as to facilitate packaging of the item. While one exemplary embodiment may be described in specific detail with regard to a bird and cartoon-like article, it is not to be so narrowly construed inasmuch as the same inventive concept may be applied to humans, vertebrates, animals, insects, fish or the like, it only being important that the appendages of the simulated article be connected to a body of a spring connecting means which may take the configuration of a coil spring. According to one exemplary embodiment, however, other spring configurations may be utilized just so long as the attributes of the disclosed exemplary embodiments are obtained.